A number of amusement rides have been devised in which riders can apparently race each other in a simulated dragster format. Typically two tracks are provided side by side and a mocked up drag racer is provided on each track. The set up typically includes a set of “Christmas Tree” drag racing lights or other suitable indicator to indicate when to go. When the lights indicate go the riders can accelerate the vehicles by pressing on an accelerator whereupon the vehicles are propelled along the tracks by various means including linear induction motors, compressed air, hydraulic pressure, elastic cords or other means. The rider with the quicker reactions will gain an advantage in the simulated race. This type of independent start gives the riders the thrill of competition. While this type of ride provides riders an opportunity to apparently race each other, the riders typically race along a straight track on level ground.
Because the rides are also typically set up so as to resemble so far as is practicable the real drag race format, this has been seen to require mocked up dragster motor vehicles in which the riders are typically seated. These vehicles are typically weighty and bulky, and have rider restraint systems and tracks suitable only for ride on level ground.
Simulated dragster racing amusement rides of this type or similar include those disclosed by Powell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,514), Mosley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,321), Ragsdale (U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,051), Puch (U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,462), and Norbury (U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,972).
Another ride in which a rider controls the propulsion of a ride vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,176. In this ride a modified snow mobile moves along a track between a start point and an end point. The rider controls propulsion of the vehicle which may be overridden by a controller. The track includes a friction braking system to slow the vehicle at the end of the ride.
A different form of ride is the traditional roller coaster where riders are strapped or otherwise held in seats in carriages that move along a track. A traditional roller coaster is typically permanently attached to the track. In these rides the start and end points of the ride are in the same place and some form of power, often a chain lift, is required to move the carriages into position to begin the ride. Alternatively the vehicles may be launched by means not dissimilar to the simulated dragster races or otherwise by means of a flywheel driven launch or a weight drop.
Launched forms of traditional roller coasters have been known since the 1970's when Anton Schwarzkopf of Germany, and others, engineered what became known as “Shuttle Loop” coasters which generally involved a straight track with a loop. The Schwarzkopf shuttle loop coasters were launched by a weight drop system. In the mid 1990's, Premier Rides Inc of Maryland built the first magnetic launch systems using linear induction motors. In 2001 S&S Power engineered a launch system using compressed gas (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,788 to Checketts) and in 2002 Intamin introduced a hydraulic launch system (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,182 to Spieldiener). Other known roller coaster launch means include linear synchronous or AC or DC rotary electric motors.
These roller coasters are of a conventional configuration having a train of connected vehicles carrying a number of riders. A disadvantage of all these launched roller coasters is that there is no apparent race, riders have no control over the start of the launch, and the competitive element and additional thrill of the reaction time advantage and drag racing start is absent.
Roller coaster rides may also be themed so as to resemble drag racing vehicles. An example of this is the “Top Thrill Dragster” ride at Cedar Point Amusement Park, Ohio. This ride is set up to provide an illusion of a dragster with various sound effects and a high speed launch. However, there is only a single vehicle running on the ride at one time.
Roller coasters have been developed with riders seated in carriages above and below the rail. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,269,750 and 6,047,645 and Japanese patent abstract JP 09-117570 show examples of this type of roller coaster. Like other roller coasters these systems form closed loop tracks. These types of rides do not allow the riders to control the start of the ride. Another disadvantage is that the riders are constrained within the carrier which limits the apparent danger of the ride. These rides also do not let individual riders apparently race each other down the track nor do they allow for riders to launch the ride in a competitive drag race manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,333 is an example of an amusement ride where the rider is in a prone position. A disadvantage of this type of ride is that it does not allow for two or more riders to traverse the same part of the track at different times. A further disadvantage is that riders have no control over the start of the ride.
Kleimeyer (U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,335) discloses a rapid winding winch which may be used for various amusement ride purposes including the launching of simulated drag racers or conventional roller coasters. The simulated drag race disclosed in that document uses relatively large mocked up cars, with riders in upright positions.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents or such sources of information is not to be construed as an admission that such documents or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
A roller coaster amusement ride is described in PCT application PCT/NZ03/00192 and New Zealand Patent 522068 which are incorporated herein by reference. Another roller coaster amusement ride is described in PCT application PCT/NZ2005/000074 and New Zealand Patent 532277 which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is the object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide an amusement ride that overcomes or alleviates one or more of the disadvantages described above, or to at least provide the public and/or those in the business of operating amusement rides with a useful choice. It is the object of at least alternative preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a launch system for an amusement ride that at least provides the public and/or those in the business of operating amusement rides with a useful choice.